


Key to the Vault

by cafe_au_late



Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fodlan Summer Olympics, Pole Vaulting - Freeform, betaed we don't die like odessa, edelgard's family is alive and well and all her siblings have names that start with an E, hildagard exes, ionius is a dork, is byleth flirting?, this could be the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe_au_late/pseuds/cafe_au_late
Summary: Edelgard had been waiting for the Fodlan Olympics her entire life. A broken heart and a broken leg had left her struggling with more than just the weight of her dream of representing Adrestria at the Olympics.Hilda hadn’t really known what she wanted in life until she met Edelgard and found herself in the sport of pole vaulting. An untimely scholarship offer five years ago meant leaving everything that she and Edelgard had built behind to chase her own dreams.Now five years later, competing against each other at the finals of the pole vaulting event at the Olympics they dreamed of, it feels like there’s more than just gravity and the pressure to win a medal that’s holding them down. But maybe, in soaring over that bar, they can realize their dreams and find new ones.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Key to the Vault

Edelgard stared out over the busy arena. People of all sorts were milling around doing a variety of preparations. She took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day. Clear blue skies with a few stray white clouds drifting slowly across like lazy cats. If it was any other day, Edelgard would find the gentle breeze and soft sunlight relaxing. But no. Here she was at the Fodlan Olympics, in the final round of the pole vaulting event.

Her whole life thus far had been leading up to this event.

She took a deep breath. The air seemed to be thicker here, the tension in the atmosphere made the breath sit heavily in her lungs. It would be fine. She would be fine. Pole vaulting was her event. At this point she could go through the motions in her sleep.

Carefully, she began going through her preparations. There was still some time before her event started, but it didn’t hurt to make sure she was ready. Each grip was carefully examined, making sure they were still comfortable- she was halfway through checking over the upper grip when a voice interrupted her. 

“Hey, why is there a child on the field?” 

Edelgard looked up to spot a few athletes dressed in navy blue uniforms with some shade of white watching her from a little bit away. They were from Sreng- two of them would be competing with her in the pole vault finals, the others seemed to just be coming off the field from other events or warm ups. Pointedly, she ignored them to focus on her preparations. There was no way that she was going to let them throw her off her game with some snide remarks.

She knew that her stature was on the small end for track and field athletes, but at the end of the day, she was here for a medal. And they wouldn’t see anything past her medal when she had one anyway.

“The junior competition was last week. You’ve missed it, _ like how you missed most of the vaults in the prelims. _ ” Though the last part was more of a side comment to one of the other Sreng athletes, Edelgard flinched in spite of herself. While it was true that she had barely managed to qualify for the final round, it didn’t hurt any less to hear it pointed out. There were… unfortunate distractions. Unfortunate distractions with pink hair. 

“You do realize that the goal is to go over the bar, not through it, right?” She could hear a few of them high-fiving for that comment. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Edelgard turned away from the group. Her equipment was looking fine. She still had time to take a little walk around for some fresher air.

“You know what they say about tall people?” Edelgard’s head snapped up again so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. 

_ Oh goddess, please don’t let it be- _

“The higher they are, the harder they fall.”

_ -of course it was Hilda. _

Something inside Edelgard’s chest twisted. It was like a jolt of adrenaline shot through her system, electrifying her. It had been five years since they broke up, but seeing Hilda’s smiling, carefree face here still brought a flood of emotions bursting through a door that Edelgard had long thought had been bricked over. She had managed to avoid Hilda all through the preliminary rounds- there were enough other competitors around that she could dodge and hide and be engrossed in other conversations. But in the finals, it was inevitable. She just wished that it hadn’t happened this way.

Hilda narrowed her eyes at the other group as she tossed a casual arm over Edelgard’s shoulders, it took everything in Edelgard not to immediately shove that arm away. “I’d be more careful about getting altitude sickness up at your height. Don’t want you throwing up on the mats.” She smiled her signature sickly sweet smile she reserved for people she detested. 

“Besides, Del could out-vault you even with a broken leg. She took it easy on you in the prelims- she doesn’t want to show you all of her cards now, does she?” That was too much. The old nickname, the casual physical contact, and the mention of a broken leg had Edelgard shrugging out of Hilda’s grasp and walking away quickly. Her right leg was completely healed now, had been for a few years but even the mere mention of a broken leg in passing made the old scars throb again. Since the accident, Edelgard had always favoured her right leg even though countless doctors and physical therapists had given her the greenlight to resume her training.

It was just a force of habit at this point, and the ghostly throb only reinforced it.

She tuned whatever words that followed after out. This wasn’t the time to let anyone get into her head, not the Sreng athletes, and definitely not Hilda. “Edelgard!” Hilda was calling out after her, Edelgard could hear her footsteps as she ran after Edelgard’s retreating form. 

Edelgard didn’t slow down, forcing Hilda to jog to keep up with her. “Are you okay? Don’t let them get to you. Those tall idiots should spend their time looking out for low flying objects. They’re just acting all tough because they know we’re gonna win- well,  _ I’m _ definitely going to get the gold.” She was joking around like they used to at practices together, she really hadn’t changed all that much over the years it seemed.

“Hilda, please. Stop.” Edelgard stopped in her tracks, causing Hilda to nearly crash into her back. “It’s not them that’s bothering me okay?” She turned slowly, steadying herself to face Hilda. 

A look of realization dawned on Hilda’s face. “It’s me?”

Edelgard nodded slowly. It was easier to look at her the second time. She hadn’t changed much over the years, growing a few inches taller maybe, losing some of that baby fat in her face- did Hilda always have abs? But all in all, this was the Hilda that Edelgard had known. She looked freer, lighter- did she always look like this? Did this happen because she left? 

No, no. Edelgard had an event to win. She didn’t have the luxury to entertain old thoughts like this.

“De-” Hilda caught herself before the old nickname could slip past her lips again, “Edelgard. It’s been five years!”

“Hilda, please. I don’t care how many years it’s been right now. I just need some space.” Edelgard snapped. Seeing Hilda’s expression fall gave some small cruel part of Edelgard a sickening sense of satisfaction. Edelgard pushed that feeling down and away as she turned around and walked away from Hilda. She needed a moment of quiet.

* * *

  
  


Hilda watched Edelgard leave the field, as she headed towards a series of locker rooms and bathrooms along the side of the arena. She hadn’t seen Edelgard in years and had been excited at the prospect of seeing the other woman again- despite how their relationship had ended and the many years of silence that had ensued.

It seemed that she could never truly predict how Edelgard would react. 

She sighed and turned to face the nearly full stands. A familiar flash of blue hair along the front of the stands caught her eye and Hilda couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her girlfriend, waving timidly at Hilda- and her brother smirking at her from behind Marianne.

Hilda made her way to the stands to stand in front of Marianne and Holst, and smiled up at them. It was almost comical how different the two of them were, not just in stature but in posture as well. 

“You noticed your girlfriend before you noticed me, didn’t you?” Holst grumbled down at her. “I’m nearly two heads taller than her and you still pick her out first? I’m hurt.” He was all smiles even as he said this, folding his arms over his broad chest. 

“Not my fault, pretty girls are a weakness of mine. I’m just drawn to her.” Hilda reached up on her tippy toes to grasp Marianne’s hand. “Besides, I’ve looked at your tired old face for all my life. I’m tired of it. Your face is the history textbook of faces to me.”

“What?” Holst looked down at his younger sister blankly, confused.

“Puts me right to sleep.” Hilda grinned up at her brother conspiratorially. 

Holst groaned. “I’m leaving. I came all this way to see you and this is how you treat me.” 

Even as they spoke, Hilda could feel her shoulders begin to relax. Even being able to hold Marianne’s hand as she and her brother bantered like it was any ordinary day did wonders on her mood. Their mere presence grounded her in ways that nobody else could.

“Are you okay, Hilda?” Marianne asked her softly. She rubbed the back of Hilda’s hand gently with her thumb. “I saw you and Edelgard talking on the field.”

Hilda almost regretted pointing out Edelgard to Marianne during the preliminary rounds.  _ Almost. _ Marianne was deceptively perceptive. She patted Marianne’s hand sadly, “Yeah. It didn’t go so well, as you can tell.”

“Do you mind me asking what happened?” Marianne was so gentle, so open- Hilda didn’t want to do anything but be open and honest with her in return. She had learned her lesson about hiding things with her last relationship, clearly Edelgard hadn’t quite forgiven her for that. 

Even Holst was leaning in with concern in his eyes- he had been there to help console Hilda after her break up with Edelgard. Hilda may have initiated the break up, but she never expected Edelgard to want to cut off all ties with her. Was it weird that that stung more than the break up itself?

“I thought we could be friends again.” Hilda admitted with much defeat. “It’s been five years. I really thought she would have moved on by now.” She reached out for Marianne’s other hand and buried her face in the gap between her own two arms, staring down at the ground.

“Hilda. Look at me.” Marianne’s voice coaxed Hilda to cast her eyes skyward again, she was smiling still even though her tone was firm. “You don’t get to decide how long it takes for someone else to move on from the hurt. It doesn’t matter if it’s five years, or fifty years, or maybe never- you both hurt each other, and just because you’ve moved past it, doesn’t mean that Edelgard also has.”

Holst nodded in agreement. “Your girlfriend is right, Hilda. These things take time and it's different for every person. Besides. Five years might seem long now, but those years just go by in a blink of an eye, it’s no time at all when you look at the big picture.”

“It’s been five years and you still miss her, don’t you?” Marianne asked Hilda. Hilda frowned, that was an unfair question. Marianne knew that answer already. 

“Yeah. We were best friends for so long. Of course I still miss that!” 

“If you have had these feelings for five years now, would it not be feasible for Edelgard to also have had whatever she is feeling for five years?”

Five years. Five years had seemed like a long time. These last five years had taken the base of who she was that she had built with Edelgard and shaped her into who she was. She had taken a sport that she joined because of a cute girl and turned it into something for herself. It had been a painstaking process of figuring out what she really wanted and piecing it all together.

Hilda liked who she was now. 

She was who she wanted to be.

“Yeah.” The way that Marianne understood Hilda and cut through to the heart of the issue never failed to amaze Hilda. “I know. It’s just a lot.” She sighed. 

“And I understand that. You have done a lot of work to get to where you are today, Hilda. You can handle this.”

Hilda let out a long exhale through her nose. “You’re right. Maybe I should go apologize.” 

Marianne’s smile reached her eyes as the suggestion. “I think that would be appropriate. I’m proud of you Hilda.”

Hilda blushed, the force of Marianne’s pride warming her face.

* * *

  
  


Edelgard found herself in the bathroom. There weren’t a lot of places she could wander off to. Afterall, her event was starting in a bit and she’d be damned if she was late to that. So instead, she washed her face a few times with cold water. Good thing she had the mind to throw on her sweats and jacket before heading to the bathroom. It was cold in here. 

Now that she was alone in the peace and quiet, she could carefully dissect the emotions and feelings in her chest. She knew she would have to face Hilda at some point- she just didn’t expect it to play out this way. Edelgard braced herself against the sink, staring at her distorted reflection in the stainless steel faucet. 

Was she sad? She paused, carefully thinking.

No. She wasn’t sad.

Was she angry?

No. That wasn’t it either.

Edelgard was fairly certain that the hurt in her chest had long subsided. Whatever pangs of feeling in her chest weren’t didn’t feel like the heartbreak that she once knew so well.

What was she even doing? What was she even doing  _ here _ ? Why was she doing this? Before she could contemplate any further, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“You okay?” 

Edelgard looked up, face still dripping with water. A very attractive woman in matching green and white sweats and jacket was looking at her with much concern in her eyes. Hastily, she wiped the water off with her sleeve, lest this stranger feel like she had been crying in the bathroom.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Edelgard mumbled, drying off her face. 

The other woman offered up her own water bottle with an inquisitive gaze. There was a large piece of tape across the side with the word ‘Byleth’.

“I’m alright, thanks.” Edelgard took a deep breath, trying to find that calm center in her chest. This day was not going how she imagined but things that were worth doing were rarely easy. She already felt much better after washing her face. All that was left was getting that gold. “I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Edelgard.” She held out her hand for a handshake.

“Byleth.” So that was her name on her bottle. How endearing. 

Byleth shook Edelgard’s hand. Her hands were rough, callused, much like Edelgard’s and Edelgard had to stop herself from holding onto Byleth’s hand for too long. It was all in the name of science of course- trying to figure out what event Byleth did from the different patterns of calluses across her palm and fingers.

Edelgard nearly mourned the loss of that brief physical contact, as they shook hands for a few seconds too long to be socially appropriate and awkwardly let each other go. She smiled at Byleth, hoping that whatever expression her face was making was one of reassurance.

It wasn’t.

“Your event is up soon right? I saw you getting ready and warming up out on the field earlier. Pole vaulting? I understand if you’re nervous about your event.”

Yes, of course, Olympic sized nerves were to be expected but unfortunately that wasn’t the only nerves that Edelgard had to contend with.

“Yeah. I barely scraped through the prelims. I am just worried, that’s all.” Edelgard admitted. 

“That’s alright!” Byleth smiled. “If you’re worried, that just means you care. It means a lot to you.” Byleth was looking at Edelgard with this look of understanding in her eyes.

“Pole vaulting is my life. I didn’t dedicate years of my life to training for nothing.”

Byleth nodded thoughtfully, and Edelgard was reminded of her school teachers who would nod in a similar fashion when a student gave an answer to a question that wasn’t quite correct but wasn’t quite wrong either. “Of course. It’s normal to push yourself for the things you love. ”

It was like someone rang a bell inside her skull, the thought jumping out of her head to bowl her over. The answer to those lingering questions and doubts that she had just been pondering. “That’s right. And I _ love _ pole vaulting”

Byleth’s widening smile was an answer in and of itself. 

“Pole vaulting is fun.” Edelgard continued, the words flying out before she could stop them. She felt like she had just unravelled a decade long mystery, made an important discovery. “Pole vaulting is like flying. That moment at the top as you drop past the bar, that rush that you feel as you start to fall, when you realize you’ve gone over the bar. I love it.”

“Sometimes I find remembering what made you fall in love with what you do pushes you to do better than worrying ever did." Byleth shrugged like she hadn’t just lit up Edelgard’s entire world with those words. “You just let go of everything else and you trust in yourself. That moment is freeing.”

Edelgard stared up at Byleth in wonder. Remembering what made her fall in love…? 

For all these years, she had been pushing herself to make it to the Olympics in an event that she still felt was haunted by the ghost of Hilda, following her through every vault, dragging her down with what they used to be. Making it to the Olympics and winning a gold medal had always been a dream of hers. She had just forgotten why.

Edelgard let out a long breath. “Okay. I can do this.”

“That’s the spirit. I know you can do this.” Byleth’s sudden belief in her, someone that she had just met was… uplifting. 

And maybe this little bit of lift was all she needed.

_ “The Women's Pole Vault Final will begin in twenty minutes, we will need all competitors to meet at the pre-designated area.” _

Edelgard looked up at the speaker embedded in the ceiling above them and started moving toward the exit of the bathroom. “Okay. I gotta go. Thank you for the pep talk, Byleth. I think it really helped.” 

“Any time, Edelgard. You’re going to soar. I know it.”

Edelgard paused in the doorway, turning to look at Byleth again, “Will you come watch me?”

Byleth smiled, “I’d love to.”

They fell into step returning to the field and then Byleth wandered off into the stands with a wave as Edelgard headed toward where the other pole vaulters were beginning to gather. She was still pretty limber, but she’d go through a brief warm up again before the actual start.

“Eddy!” Edelgard looked up into the stands at the sound of the familiar nickname.

She spotted her younger brother dangling over the front of the stands, a large tablet in his hand. “Eddie.” She responded, she had time for a brief stop to see her family.

Through the tablet screen, she can see her father in his hospital bed decked out in Adrestrian jerseys and other sports paraphernalia with a few of her other siblings hovering at his bedside. “Edgar! I can’t see El, lower the screen please!” Ionius wheezed.

“Dad, the doctors said you can’t get too excited! It’s bad for your heart!” Emmerich frowned from his spot next to Ionius, swatting at his father’s arm. 

“I swear Papa, if you don’t calm down, I’m going to hang up.” Edelgard couldn’t see her sister on the screen but recognized her grumpy voice coming from the speaker.

“Emma!” Ionius gasped in mock horror. “You wouldn’t do that to your father!”

“Is Ionius misbehaving?” Edelgard looked up to find her mother leaning over Edgar’s shoulder. Patricia smiled at Edelgard as she took the tablet from Edgar. “You’re going to worry El if you keep this up, Ionius. You know she needs to focus.” Patricia told Ionius firmly as she turned to the side with the tablet to chastise her ex-husband.

“You doing okay there, Eddy?” Edgar reached down and patted Edelgard’s head fondly.

Edelgard smiled up at her brother. “I’m going to be just fine, Eddie.”

“Even with  _ you-know-who _ around?” He asked skeptically. Despite being the youngest von Hrelsveg sibling, Edgar was surprisingly mature and perceptive- also he had lived at Edelgard’s side through that break up.

“Even with Hilda around.” Edelgard affirmed. He looked surprised that Edelgard had actually used Hilda’s name for once. The name had been banned since the break up. “It’s okay, Eddie. I’m going to be fine. I feel much better about things already. I think it’s time for me to go.” Edelgard looked over her shoulder at one of the giant screens in the arena displaying the current time.

“Okay.” Edgar finally assented. He wasn’t sure what brought on this change, but his sister looked lighter than she had in years. That was a good look on her. “Good luck. You’re going to be amazing.” He leans forward over the railing to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Kick their ass!” 

Edelgard laughed.

Even if she was nervous, yes but It was her time. 

* * *

  
  


Hilda noticed Edelgard as she joined up with the rest of the pole vaulters, she had returned to the field earlier walking closely with a teal haired stranger- one of the Garreg Mach athletes by the colours on her warm up uniform. She looked much better than when she had exited the field earlier. Something in the way that she held herself was different. Hilda forced herself to focus on the task at hand. They listened to some officials go over the order and the general process. It didn’t differ that much from the preliminary rounds- the starting bar would be higher, but that was fine. 

She barely registered her name being announced over the loudspeakers as she walked out into the arena to a raucous cheer. This was her moment. She was in her element.

The first height was 4.50m. Hilda eyed the bar seriously. It wasn’t particularly high- she regularly jumped this height. While it was tempting to pass this height and just go straight into the next one, getting her first jump out of the way was probably a good idea for just in terms of confidence and nerves.

She was going third. She watched as the first athlete from Dagda made it over easily. It was never easy being the first to go in any event, never mind the Olympics. The second athlete from Brigid, dressed in mulberry and gold also made it over, but just barely, the bar wobbling dangerously as she passed over it. 

Then it was Hilda’s turn. 

Chalk? Yes.

Markers? The two light pink markers sat along the edge of the runway in different spots so Hilda would be able to time her steps appropriately. 

Pole? Ready. 

Hilda took a few deep breaths, psyching herself up. She could do this. 4.50 meters was just a regular day at practice. This wasn’t a regular day at practice, but she could do this. 

With a nod to herself, Hilda took off, running down the runway in easy measured steps. Each step was practiced, she knew exactly how many it would take her. The pole was planted firmly into the box in front of the mat and her body knew all the motions, there was no more thinking involved. 

She hoisted herself into the air, twisting as she reached the peak and arcing smoothly over the bar, clearing it with a good distance between her body and the bar. She allowed herself a tiny fist pump to herself as she fell to the mat, watching as the bar stayed put triumphantly. It didn’t matter what height the first bar was, 4.50 m or 5.50 m, just being able to get a good start was an important factor in establishing a good rhythm for the rest of the event.

Hilda bounced lightly on the mattress, she laid there for a second, relishing in the moment, in her first success. Then, with a smile, she hopped up off the mattress and waved to the cheering crowd. Marianne and Holst were loudly yelling her name from their spot in the stands.

Manuela handed Hilda her track jacket to keep warm as Hilda laid her trusty pole off to the side. “Excellent first vault,” Manuela smiled as Hilda slipped the jacket on over her shoulders and zipped it up all of the way. She also slid into the pair of track pants that Manuela handed her next. “How do you feel?”   
  


“Feels pretty good. The first jump is always the hardest,” Hilda did a few light jumping jacks, just to get a little blood pumping through her veins still.

“You had excellent form. Don’t worry too much. Just trust in yourself. You’ve been training hard for this moment. Your body knows what to do.” Manuela gave her a reassuring pat on the back. They wander over to the Golden Deer bench area where Hilda picked up her water bottle and took a small sip. 

A flash of red and black and white caught her eye, Edelgard was up next. She appeared confident, a slight nervousness in her eyes that Hilda hadn’t seen in a long time, not since they were high schoolers practicing together. 

Content to watch, Hilda settled in on her bench. Outwardly, she knew that if Edelgard didn’t make it over this first bar, there was a chance that her rhythm would be thrown off- any shakes in confidence at an event of this level could prove to be costly. But inwardly, Hilda found herself cheering for Edelgard, hoping that she would make it over. After all, it would hardly be any fun if there wasn’t a little bit of competition- even if it was just one sided on Hilda’s part.

Hilda could tell immediately that something is wrong as Edelgard reached the end of the track and planted her pole into the box. There was a faint wobble, almost like a moment of hesitation and Edelgard flew through the bar. It wasn’t even like oh she brushed it but rather full on went through the bar. 

Edelgard’s ears were red, and she bounced back up to her feet in one fluid motion. Hilda knew that she felt embarrassed as the crowd made various sounds of disappointment in their cheers.

She walked off to the side and laid her pole down, there was a taut line of tension in her shoulders as she shrugged on her jacket. She would have to wait for her turn to attempt to vault 4.50 m again. 

Hilda almost considered going over there to reassure Edelgard, but Marianne’s words echoed in her head. It would probably be too much right now if Hilda went over there to offer support when she had already made it over smoothly. So instead, she stayed put on the bench, Edelgard was in conversation with her coach anyway. 

There wasn’t anything Hilda could do right now. This wasn’t her place to step in.

Eventually all the athletes finish their first attempt at 4.50m and they let the ones who didn’t make it over the bar the first time go again. There were a few other athletes who stood at the end of the track with Edelgard but Edelgard was up first- being the first one to miss the bar. 

The stress was ratcheting up exponentially, Hilda knew that much. She had been in Edelgard’s position before- granted at smaller competitions but still. The pressure was on. But what was Edelgard staring at?

Hilda turned to follow Edelgard’s line of sight into the crowds. Was she looking for her family? No they weren’t on that side of the stands. There was a smiling teal haired woman standing at the front, making a strange motion with her hands on both sides of her chest- she was flapping her fingers up and down together? A bird? Flying? It reminded Hilda of the silly charades games that children played.

By the time Hilda turned back to watch Edelgard, it was like watching an entirely different person.

Edelgard flew over the bar without any problem. There was the Edelgard that Hilda remembered so well. She had always made it seem easy, even back when Hilda first started pole vaulting (partially due to a certain pretty girl being on the team). Edelgard had an effortless grace to her that Hilda always envied. She spent a long time when she was younger trying to emulate that same beauty and poise that Edelgard always seemed to have. 

It never worked out for Hilda. 

She could never vault exactly like Edelgard did and it used to frustrate her to no end. But as she grew older (and they had broken up and grown apart from each other,) Hilda realized that she couldn’t emulate that grace and poise that Edelgard exuded because she wasn’t Edelgard. 

Looking at Edelgard now, falling through the air looking completely calm, limbs in control, not flailing, Hilda was reminded of that fact. 

“She’s still very good,” Manuela remarked, watching Edelgard as intently as Hilda had been, “A lot of athletes would have never recovered from an injury like hers. She’s doing better now, better than she was in the prelims.”

“She’s always been good.” Hilda finally said, watching as Edelgard hits the mat and springs back up onto her feet in one smooth motion. She waved to the cheering crowd, rotating in a small circle as she stepped off the mat- looking for her family presumably. 

But to Hilda’s amusement and surprise, she waved briefly to her family and kept turning. Turning, turning, until she stopped, staring at Hilda, no over Hilda’s head. At the teal haired woman again.

Hilda caught a glimpse of teal hair and bright blue eyes waving at Edelgard as she turned around out of curiosity to see who it was making Edelgard smile like that. A small part of Hilda wondered if she ought to feel a little bit sad to see someone else make Edelgard smile like she did when they were younger.

There was a pause as Hilda considered that idea, searching for that bittersweet sadness in her heart, and wondering what that could possibly mean if she found it, only to find nothing but contentment and satisfaction at seeing Edelgard smile again.

Marianne was right. She had grown.

As hard as Hilda tried to focus on committing every moment to memory, the vaults begin to blur into the back of her mind. 

  
  


4.60 m.

  
  


Hilda flew past that height, launching herself over with all of the power that she knew she had. Where Edelgard looked like she was gracefully flying, Hilda was a cannonball, blasting her way over. She allowed herself a little fist pump midair every time she saw the bar above her as she fell to the mat.

  
  


4.70m.

  
  


Adrenaline pumped through her veins, pushing her ever higher.

Edelgard followed after, seemingly regaining her lost rhythm and confidence after that brief stutter, looking like she was always meant to pole vault.

  
  


4.80m.

  
  


Neither of them needed second attempts, gliding over the bar with ease, their focus honed in on their goal. 

  
  


4.90m. 

  
  


There were far fewer athletes in the running now. Many of them had used up their three faults already. Hilda steadied herself 4.90 m didn’t sound so high, but looking at it from where she stood at the end of the track, 4.90 m sure looked like a lot. 

Undeterred, Hilda flew over the bar. 4.90 m was another height, 4.90 m was just another number, 4.90 m was just another obstacle in her way. Did some come a little too close to the bar for comfort? Maybe. 

Edelgard made 4.90 m look like a walk in the park, like it was 4.50 m again. She cleared it with a decent amount of space between her and the bar. Edelgard smiled at Hilda’s direction, as she retrieved her pole and walked off of the track. 

Confused, Hilda returned the smile hesitantly.

Then she remembered the teal-haired Garreg Mach athlete sitting behind her in the stands and she remembered Marianne’s words again, she had to give Edelgard the space here, this wasn’t about how Hilda felt about things.

  
  


5.00m.

  
  


Hilda had vaulted 5.00m before. 5.00 m always seemed very intimidating- breaking the five meter mark had always been a personal goal of Hilda’s. A lot of the other competitions that she attended over the years never even reached that height. 

She knew she could vault that height- she had done so before in practice but being in an official competition always made things different. It made the bars feel higher even though logically, Hilda knew that the measurements didn’t change.

There were only four athletes left. If Hilda wanted a medal, she would have to at least get over this vault.

With a deep breath, Hilda hefted her pole up above her shoulder and raced down the track. She sank the pole into the box, feeling it stick securely and levered herself up into the air. Something was off, she didn’t like this already. Nonetheless, she followed through, allowing the motion of the pole straightening to launch her upward.

As she twisted over the bar, she could feel the bar brushing against her knee. She was too close to the bar, and try as she might to arch her upper body away from the bar, hoping to salvage this attempt, the bar came down with her.

Hilda sighed as the officials picked up the bar from the mat to reset it. She would have two more attempts at it. A minor set back, she told herself. Still, she watched Edelgard line up for her attempt at 5.00m. There was no doubt in Edelgard’s eyes as she lifted her pole into position and Hilda could only watch as Edelgard soared, light as a feather and free as a bird. She was smiling and laughing as she bounced up from the mat, waving to the crowd who was going wild for her.

It was a mystery what had given Edelgard such change, such weightlessness when it had seemed like the entire world was pressing down on her earlier.

A mystery that Hilda would have to try to figure out later, as she got ready for her second attempt at 5.00 m. The athletes after Edelgard hadn’t made it across either. She just had to make it over this one, Hilda reminded herself grimly.

Frowning, she sized up the bar at the end of the track. She could do this.

She ran down the runway, careful to pace herself and make sure her strides were in line so that she would hit the markers accurately. It was like she was back at school, trying to get the vault right again. She just had to remember her basics and it would all be fine. It would be a rookie mistake for her to overshoot the markers- oh wait. How many steps was that? 

The box felt like it came up too quickly but Hilda planted her pole in it anyway and hoisted herself up. This attempt was worse than her last attempt, as she went crashing through the bar, not at all over the bar. She landed flat on her back, staring up at the blue skies with the bar across her torso.

She got up before the officials even retrieved the bar, expression grim as she picked up her pole and walked off to the side where Manuela was waiting for her with a look of concern. There was a replay available to her so she could watch and adjust her next attempt accordingly. Hilda followed Manuela to the screen so she could watch but it all felt like a hazy blur to Hilda.

“You okay, Hilda?” Manuela asked. 

Hilda looked up at her. “What? Yeah. I’m fine.”

Manuela stared at her for a long minute, she patted Hilda on the shoulder. “You’re doing great. I know you can do it.” 

Hilda knew that she could do it. Hilda knew that she wanted to do it. It just all felt too out of reach right now. She sat down heavily at her bench, staring out at the bar. She didn’t know what was wrong.

A shadow fell over Hilda’s face.

“What the hell are you doing looking like you’ve lost already?” 

Hilda looked up to find Edelgard with her hands on her hips, glaring down at Hilda. She was in her warm-up uniform, and with the sun behind her, an intimidating figure.

“Edelgard, I would ask that you not bother Hilda right now.” Manuela cut in. 

Hilda waved at Manuela, indicating that it was okay. She stared back at Edelgard, unflinchingly meeting her gaze but remained silent.

“Are you a quitter, Hilda?” Edelgard pointed a finger at Hilda accusingly.

“I don’t know what you’re implying, Edelgard.” Hilda scowled. First Edelgard was upset and didn’t want Hilda to talk to her and now she was here grumping at her.

“I’m not implying anything, Hilda.” Edelgard ground out. “I’m saying exactly what I’m saying. You have one attempt left and you’re sitting here like you have already failed it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Rub it in that you’ve made it over the bar and I haven’t.” Hilda retorted. 

“Yeah, are you going to take this lying down? What happened to all your bravado from earlier, bragging that you were going to take the gold? Are you all talk?” Edelgard folded her arms across her chest. 

Hilda nearly growled at Edelgard, rising to her feet and forcing Edelgard to back up a few steps. “You take that back.” 

“ _ Make _ me,” Edelgard replied coolly, a challenge in her eyes.

Hilda paused, suddenly back at the track at Enbarr High, where the two of them were constantly pushing each other to do better in a strange friendly rivalry. 

“Just you watch Edelgard, I’m going to make you eat those words,” Hilda announced and stalked away to discard her jacket and pick up her pole. 

The spirit of competitiveness burned deep and fast in Hilda. It was one thing to want to win, but now this was a direct challenge, and it was  _ on _ .

She raced down the track, planted her pole into the box, felt the pole flex under her hands, building up the energy and force needed to launch her up and over the bar. There was a fire in her veins and she relished in the feeling. She twisted in the air, holding her breath as the bar wobbled dangerously beneath her as she crossed over to the other side of it. 

Hilda couldn’t take her eyes off of the bar as she fell, staring intently as it wobbled a little bit and then stilled. She let out a sigh of relief. She made it.

The crowd roared with applause as she got back up to her feet waving widely at them.

  
  


5.05 m.

  
  


It was just down to her and Edelgard now, both of the other remaining competitors faulting out at 5.00m. Hilda was going to medal no matter what now. Of course she would have to beat Edelgard if she wanted gold. But that was beyond the point now, Edelgard had issued a challenge and Hilda wasn’t about to back down. 

Sure it was only five centimeters. But at this height, every centimeter counted. Hilda was up first. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. This was it. Everything that she had been working toward.

The runway felt like an old and familiar road leading her home, a path that she had taken many times before. She let all the thoughts slip away from her mind and just let her body take over. 

It was freeing to let herself go and fly. 

She didn’t make it over, elbows hooking on the bar. But it didn’t matter, the crowd faded into the background. The bar was falling with her but for whatever reason, Hilda still felt free.

Smiling, she bounced back onto her feet and picked up her fallen pole, all traces of stress disappearing. It was like she was back in highschool again, just her and Edelgard goofing off after practice had long ended. Back then, they were always trying to vault over ridiculous heights for the fun of it. (Hilda’s favourite height to try was always 6.90 m.) 

She never made it over those heights but it never mattered. It was fun and she had eventually learned that she loved pole vaulting. That was the heart of the matter.

“Come on, Edelgard. You got this!” Hilda cheered from her bench as Manuela draped her warm up jacket around her shoulders. 

Edelgard rolled her eyes, smiling at Hilda before turning to focus on the runway before her. Edelgard soars, sprinting down the runway and vaulting upward. She doesn’t make it over the bar either much to the crowd’s disappointment. 

It didn’t seem to phase her like the first fault did and she also bounced back to her feet with a smile. 

Hilda grinned at Edelgard as she moved off to the side. She took a deep breath. She must look like a fool, smiling goofily as she stared down the runway. 

  
“You better make it over, Hilda!” Edelgard yelled from the sidelines. 

Invigorated by those words, Hilda tried again. She let all the thoughts leave from her mind, scarcely aware of her a little voice in the back of her mind counting the steps down the runway along her markers. The rush of air as she lifted herself upward and then over never failed to be exhilarating, even if her shins clipped the bar on the way down.

Hilda leapt to her feet, ready to give it one more try.

“Are you feeling okay?” Manuela asked her as she approached the bench again. 

“Yeah!” Hilda rolled her shoulders a few times. “I feel great actually!”

“That’s good,” Manuela smiled at her. “You’re doing well. Do you want to watch the replay?” 

“It’s fine. I just wanna watch Edelgard vault, if that’s okay?” Hilda gestured to where Edelgard was lining up on the runway again. 

“Of course.” Manuela assented. 

“Come on, Edelgard! You can get that gold!” Hilda clapped her hands a few times, sending chalk flying into the air. 

Edelgard missed as well, clipping the bar with her abs on the way down.

Hilda got to her feet.

This was it. The final attempt.

It felt like her feet had wings as she sailed down the runway and then up and over the bar. The bar wobbled as Hilda brushed past it. She held her breath as she fell.

The bar came down with her. 

For a moment, Hilda thought she would be very disappointed in her result, in herself. But she didn’t find either of those things. 

“You did well,” Manuela told her as she returned.

“I’m pretty proud,” Hilda replied, smiling and a little breathless. She sat down to watch Edelgard’s last attempt at this height as well. The crowd was silent, the anticipation thick in the air.

Not that the silence would matter, Edelgard was in her zone, zeroed in on the bar at the far end of the runway. She was in her element and it was beautiful to watch her soar so effortlessly, sailing clean over the bar as the crowd in the arena roared. Even Hilda leapt to her feet in excitement, feeling Edelgard’s victory as viscerally as if she had won the gold herself.

Edelgard’s team on the field swarmed her, giving the wide-eyed athlete hugs and congratulations. She was still in disbelief that she had managed to do it.

Hilda met Edelgard’s stunned expression from across the runway. She smiled and nodded at her as the Golden Deer team wrapped themselves around her, still cheering loudly for her. A silver medal was nothing to scoff at afterall.

Hilda had won a medal. 

She looked out into the crowd, searching for Marianne and Holst- she found them cheering for her excitedly. 

This had been her dream for so many years, and now she had done it.

* * *

  
  
  


Edelgard barely remembered putting on her warm up uniform again and getting led to the side as a podium is set up in the middle of the field.

She could still taste the sweat and chalk running together, it felt surreal that she has just done what she has done and won the gold medal. 

She was barely aware of the announcer over the loudspeakers, announcing the medallists. The bronze medallist. 

“The silver medallist! Representing the Golden Deer! Hilda Valentine Goneril!” Edelgard looked up to watch Hilda make her way out to the podium, beaming as she waved to the excited crowd. 

“The gold medallist! Representing the Black Eagles! Edelgard von Hresvelg!” Edelgard felt like she was in a dream, her body moving by itself on autopilot out to the podium, stepping up onto the tallest middle step.

Hilda’s grin was blinding as she leaned down so that Rhea, the host, could place the silver medal around her neck. This was her big moment as much as it was Edelgard’s. Hilda blew kisses to the adoring crowd, clearly living for this moment.

Edelgard leaned down as well to allow Rhea to hang the gold medal around her neck. The weight of it settled comfortably on her chest, almost like it belonged there. She shook the host’s hand firmly as Rhea congratulated her.

The Adrestrian flag was hoisted up into the sky, the Leceister flag on one side and the Brigid flag on the other. The Adrestrian anthem began playing and Edelgard’s eyes welled with tears.

This was her dream. Her dream since she was a child, to be here on this podium with a gold medal around her neck.The crowd roared with applause and cheers, Edelgard could see her family frantically hugging each other in celebration. 

In the crowd, Edelgard picked out Byleth’s telltale teal hair and bright blue eyes, smiling at her proudly. 

Edelgard had won. The weight of the gold medal felt freeing.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a lot of fun!!! I got to meet a lot of different people through this lil project and I am ever so thankful for The_Unqualified1 for inviting me to this fun time (and the chaos wahahaha). Thank you to server aunt, GreedyDragon for betaing this chapter. You're the best.
> 
> Also thanks to this Hildagard has taken up permanent residence in my brain and I seemingly cannot evict them no matter what I doooooo. So more Hildagard in the future? Maybe? We'll see.
> 
> Things got out of hand when I was writing this chapter and I wrote a prequel? Mainly because my brain wouldn't let me rest until I figured out how exactly the Hildagard break up happened. You can find that here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993453
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always your comments and kudos are much appreciated. Please stay safe out there! <3


End file.
